Percabeth World
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: What happens when Percy,Annabeth and their friends go online,searching Percabeth and find a website...Percabeth World?They then find the Percabeth moments and discover that it's about them! *****DISCONTINUED!***** Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Chapter 1

**So . . . here's my new fanfic! Yay! I love starting new fanfics! Its so much fun! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own-sadly :'(**

"So, Percy . . . what do you wanna do?" I asked.

Percy and I were walking through the circle of cabins, swinging our intertwined hands between us. It's been a whole year since Percy defeated Kronos. Everything is calm, quiet and . . . crowded. We don't have _any_ time to ourselves.

"I don't know."

"Want to look at Daedalus' laptop?" I asked.

"Only if we can go online."

I sighed, "Fine, but you have to kiss me first."

"Gladly," he said and leaned in and then-

"Hey guys, what's up?" Thalia asked, coming up from behind us, slinging one arm around each of us, cutting off our kiss.

"Nothing . . . now." Percy muttered the last part.

"Oh, well, wanna surf the web? Annabeth, you're the only one in camp with a laptop and I haven't been on the internet in a while. Oh, and do you mind if Nico, Grover, Juniper, Chris and Clarisse come? They're bored. This day is _deadly_." Thalia said, wiping her forehead, exagerating the fact that it was hot out. And it was.

"Yeah, we were just planning on that." I murmured.

"Okay, well that's great! Now let's go to the rec room in the big house." she suggested, pulling us towards there.

You see, the hunters are on vacation this summer. Ever since the war, they've just been tired out of their minds. Artemis was feeling generous so she let them have one summer off to spend with their godly friends and godly siblings, mortal friends and mortal siblings.

We entered the rec room to see all our friends there, and more. Vanessa, the new Aphrodite cabin leader, and one of my friends, was there with Katie Gardener, Travis and Connor Stoll, all the friends Thalia mentioned, Jake Mason, Chiron, even Rachel was there.

"Oh, hey guys!" Rachel greeted us and flung her arms around Percy and I.

"Hi Rach!" I said and hugged her back. This summer, Rachel became one of my best friends, aside from Thalia.

"So Annabeth . . . we're all bored, the power's out, we have no TV, it's the hottest day of the summer, you have a laptop . . ." she prodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine,"

I pulled out my laptop out of my laptop case and sat down on the ground. Everyone gathered around me.

I opened a window to my homepage, yahoo, and there was an advertisement on it about Brangelina. I sighed. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie were having relationship problems. Oh, who _cares_ about them? They're not even-

"Ooo! Brangelina! What happened?" Nico asked excitedly.

Everyone's heads turned towards him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Hey, what would happen if we combined Percy and Annabeth?" Vanessa wondered aloud.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Percy and I said quickly.

"Perca-Percabeth . . . yup. That's it." Vanessa said happily.

Vanessa is exactly like Silena in every single way.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Nico said, jumping up.

"No!" everyone shouted. _All _of his ideas were horrible.

"Let's google Percabeth!" he said, jumping up and down.

"No!" now this time it was only Percy and I to say that.

"Too bad!" Thalia said and stole my laptop away, typed it in my google toolbar and searched it, "Ha! Let's click on the first one!"

"What is the first one?" I asked worriedly.

"Percabeth world . weebly . com." Thalia replied.

"Oh no. I can just _tell_ this isn't good." I sighed.

"Wait, what's this? It says _The Lightning Thief._" she said with a confused face, "I'm clickin' on it!" she said.

"Why does it have a book cover? One that says, the title with some author dude's name Rick Riordon on it? Wait, the first paragraph says, Page 56 and then goes on with the paragraph. Who wants to read it?" Vanessa asked.

"I will!" Rachel volunteered.

I groaned, "Oh no."

"Oh yes! I'll start! Okay so it says,  
**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**"

"Wait, that sounds like-"

"Me," I cut off Travis and scooted forwards to read the next part,  
"**She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. wither her deep tan and her curl blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**  
**She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, You killed a minotaur! or Wow, you're so awesome! or something like that.**  
**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**"

Everyone burst into laughter. Percy burned red. I laughed along with everyone, "You wish Seaweed Brain, you wish."

"Well, duh, but that's because I thought there was a reason behind all the staring." he smirked.

I was at loss for words. There actually _was_ a reason behind the staring. You know, other than the drool part.

"So . . . that's a first. No come-backs from Annabeth Chase?" Percy asked.

I turned as red as an apple, "So . . . my eyes ruin the image?"

"No . . . they made the image more perfect." he smiled his crooked half smile that made butterflies in my stomach.

I shook my head, "Wow, Seaweed Brain, desperate?" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes. He saw through my innocent attempt at hiding how I felt. He couldn't before but now . . . he's almost like a mind reader. He knows me and my head perfectly. He can see through anything I'm hiding. It's so weird.

"Okay, wait, so this is real?" Thalia asked.

"Well it sounds exactly like what we did when we first met." I said.

"Percabeth . . ." Vanessa murmured, "Percabeth moments! Duh! This is a website totally dedicated to Percy and Annabeth's relationship!"

"Wait, so . . . who in the Tartarus is this Rick Riordon guy anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm . . . I wonder . . . is he a SPY?" Nico asked, jumping up excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "_Highly_ unlikely."

"Uh-huh, yeah, you know, I think we should order these books." Percy suggested.

"Okay, so . . . where do we get said books?" I asked.

"Uh . . . ebay?" Nico suggested.

"Nope! I've got a _way_ better idea!" Connor Stoll said, jumping up, "Let's st-"

"No," I cut him off right there.

"But-"

"No," I cut him off again.

"But what abou-"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Okay, we get it." Rachel smiled, holding back laughter, "Ebay it is."

"Wait!" Katie ordered, butting in, "One more paragraph."

"Okay!" Thalia said, taking the laptop in her lap and began,  
"**Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.**  
**"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**  
**"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**" she said in a dramatic voice.

"Aww!" Vanessa cooed, "And those three excerpts are the start of it all!"

"Oh, shut up!" I said, restraining myself from slapping her.

"So . . . ebay?"

* * *

**So . . . how was that? You guys should really go online to that website though. It's awesome! I love it! It's also got some awesomely cute Percabeth fanfics on it! I love the fanart and stuff! I also like the random stuff . . . also the books that say the Percabeth moments. I'll post the URL right here. Just remember, NO SPACES!**

**h t t p : / / p e r c a b e t h w o r l d . w e e b l y . c o m / i n d e x . h t m l**

**So there it is! Check it out! I love that site! Anyways, yup! REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	2. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
